<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He hates them by BloodThirstyAngel007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541279">He hates them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodThirstyAngel007/pseuds/BloodThirstyAngel007'>BloodThirstyAngel007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Best Friends, Bullying, Child Abuse, Headcanon, Hurt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cannot think of anymore tags cus this is literally all angst... no fluff, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki has too many feelings, Loki is too smol and just needs love, Muzzles, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), Oneshot, Poor Loki (Marvel), Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Thor (Marvel), Sad, Self-Indulgent, There's A Tag For That, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, but he honestly kinda still is, but he still kinda shit at helping Loki out with his feelings, caution it does swear, fandral is a doosh, honestly tho, kinda canon i guess?, like many times, oh shit it got dark fast, please give him love, the warriors three are dicks, thor has terrible friends, thor is kinda a good brother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodThirstyAngel007/pseuds/BloodThirstyAngel007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“it is us, the warriors three, may we enter?”<br/>Loki felt his eyes widen unintentionally as he held his daggers up, “what do you want?”<br/>“we wish merely to talk,” that was Fandral, his charm sounded forced but Loki opened the door nonetheless and pocketed his knives, “what?”</p><p>Or in other words Thor's friends are utter poop machines and Loki desperately needs a hug :D<br/>This is purely a self indulgent fic.<br/>I just wanted angst.</p><p> </p><p>THIS WAS NOT BETA'D OR EDITED IT IS PURELY MY BRAIN AT 3AM AND AN ENDLESS SPAM OF WORDS</p><p>FIGHT ME</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Thor, Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He hates them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I may write a sequel for this<br/>WHO KNOWS!</p><p>I was reading a tumblr post talking about how Loki didn't seem at all surprised at Thor muzzling him in Avengers (2012) so I came up with this rather gruesome headcanon.</p><p>If this gets at least a hundred kudos I will write a second part :D<br/>Hope you Like</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki understood that he wasn’t wanted by Thor or his friends the moment he met them, they tried to make it subtle that the trickster was not welcome on any of their hunting missions but because Thor was there they put up with it. He tried not to let it affect him. However no matter how hard he tried he always ended up feeling upset and abandoned at the end of the day. Sif and the warriors three weren’t much company but Loki enjoyed being with Thor. </p><p>And Thor was always with the warriors three, they went hunting together, they ate together. Hel they even occasionally bathed together which was absolutely mortifying to Loki, but they seemed to enjoy it. Loki was the odd one out, even Sif who was a woman fit in to the four warriors of Asgard more than he did. He didn’t think they intentionally made him feel that way for quite a while until it became blatantly obvious as the years moved on.<br/>
Loki however, hid the effects that their constant bullying had on him and relied on Thor for support as the thunder god always seemed to always have his back some way or another against his tormentors, he was always there.<br/>
Until he was not.</p><p>It was when Loki was around 800 or so that Thor was offered a solo mission to the far outskirts of Alfheim where he would be for quite some time to try and find peace between the two realms.<br/>
“It will only be a few days.” Thor had promised, his idiocy obvious, his stupidly blue eyes shining with the prospect of adventure. Loki didn’t hate Thor, he just wished that the stupid god of Thunder would realise what leaving him alone with his friends would do to him.<br/>
“Thor, have reason,” Loki spoke, his voice steady though his head was full of resentment towards Thor and his friends, “take me with you, you’ll surely have more chance at reasoning with the Alves if you allow me to help.”</p><p>Thor had shaken his head, “this is my first solo mission, Brother, surely you have more faith in me,” his eyes were shining as he grasped the side of Loki’s chin firmly in his strong grip, “have faith in the warriors three, they are not as bad as you make them out to be.”<br/>
“Yeah, to you,” Loki replied, his voice harsh. Thor however just chuckled.<br/>
“Perhaps it is you who is the one on the high ground, what with your women’s tricks and silver tongue,” the oaf had the audacity to smile, “maybe you’ll convince them to be nicer to you, and maybe, just maybe. You were imagining it all along.”</p><p>Loki shook his head; the movement was small however as Thor still held his jaw in his huge hand rendering Loki’s head practically immobile. He reached up and attempted to remove the oafs hand from where it clenched his chin but to no avail, Thor’s fingers merely tightened and Loki tried not to let the discomfort show in his eyes, he knew his brother wasn’t trying to hurt him intentionally but his grip still hurt. Loki looked down hopelessly, “just… don’t die.”</p><p>Thor laughed, “what makes you think I’ll die?” he finally released his grip from where it was beginning to bruise Loki’s pale skin and it took everything in him not to rub the spot that was now throbbing from the force of the Thunderer’s grip.<br/>
“You are an idiot Brother,” Loki hissed but Thor merely brushed him off, “I’ll see you in a few days Loki, I am certain that whatever concerns you have about my friends you can bring to mother and father.”<br/>
And with that, the Thunderer was gone, with nothing but the swish of his cape as he strode from Loki’s quarters.</p><p>Loki however could not take any concerns to Odin and Frigga as they left a day later on an urgent meeting they had to attend in Vanaheim, Loki was left alone with the promise that when they returned Loki could organise a feast.<br/>
Which of course was the exact thing he didn’t want.<br/>
As the rest of the royal family were now gone from Asgard, Loki was left with the burden of having to answer everyone’s questions as to where they had gone. Heimdall had stood in as king which Loki had found unfair, being the only prince still in Asgard, the burden should’ve fallen to him, but of course Odin had chosen Heimdall instead.  He didn’t object however as it was nothing new that the Allfather did not trust him.</p><p>That was why, he was in his quarters entirely alone studying a book called ‘the art of teleportation’ when he heard the knock on his door. The trickster stood up abruptly at the sound and pulled his sleeves down along with summoning his daggers to his hands as he strode to the door and put his ear against the wood, “who is it?” he questioned, his fingers clenching and unclenching against his knives.<br/>
“it is us, the warriors three, may we enter?”<br/>
Loki felt his eyes widen unintentionally as he held his daggers up, “what do you want?”<br/>
“we wish merely to talk,” that was Fandral, his charm sounded forced but Loki opened the door nonetheless and pocketed his knives, “what?”</p><p>Volstagg smiled through his thick bushy beard, “we merely ask humbly if Thor’s younger brother would enjoy our company to come hunting with us? We would surely enjoy his.”<br/>
Loki narrowed his eyes, his fingers itching to grab his daggers again and drive one through the bearded man’s gut, he restrained himself. He could see the three warriors Fandral, Hogan and Volstagg however Lady Sif was nowhere in sight, which was unusual as the four hardly ever parted.<br/>
Loki raised his chin, “why might you want me there? You’ve never seemed to enjoy my company before.” He looked directly into the larger man’s eyes, “why start now?”<br/>
Fandral let out a huff, “just take the offer dearest Loki, I grow tired of hearing your voice. We’ve offered to spend time with you-”<br/>
“And I want to know why,” Loki interjected, his voice higher than he had intended, the comment had hurt and he was about to deny ever going out with them again when Volstagg spoke again, “Thor isn’t here, and neither is lady Sif,” his beard was scrubbed roughly with his fat hand as he rubbed his chin, “and we find it better hunting in a group of four or more,” his eyes suddenly looked so hopeful and Loki was taken aback as he stared at the three of them and was brought to notice he was still clenching his book under his arm, his daggers in his pockets.<br/>
He was also an awful amount shorter than the older warriors.</p><p>Loki weighed his options, he could stay in his quarters alone and never get the chance to prove himself a worthy opponent to the older three men, but if he did so he would be keeping himself safe of whatever verbal abuse they had in store for him. He found himself nodding, “I will accept your offer.” He told them, his voice tight still fingering the blade in his pocket.</p><p>Fandral leaned against the door frame, “excellent Loki dear, we’ll be out the west side near the forest when you’re ready.”<br/>
And with that, the brutes were gone and Loki closed his door and almost mechanically walked over and fell backwards onto his bed and let out a long groan.<br/>
Why did he have to get himself into things like this, he was too soft to reject anyone.</p><p>The trickster grumpily exited his bed and walked toward his cupboard where he changed into a more presentable Asgardian garb, brushed his hair and placed his book carefully back on his bookshelf before pocketing his knives and stepping outside his quarters, forcing a smile he walked towards the west exit of the castle where he found the three warriors waiting for him.<br/>
Loki swallowed and forced himself to walk towards them, he didn’t need to be afraid, these were Thor’s friends. They wouldn’t hurt him.</p><p>Would they?</p><p>Loki found himself fingering his knives again, a nervous tick he had developed after years of spending time with Thor and his friends, he steeled his nerves and stood before them, “this is a different location to where we.” He cleared his throat, “you normally hunt.”<br/>
Fandral smiled, “thought we’d try something new today, fresh place to hunt.” He mounted his horse and handed Loki’s steeds reigns to him. Loki glanced up nervously as the blond warrior fingered a bulge in his pocket, he couldn’t help but notice that Hogan was holding an axe much larger than he normally used.<br/>
Loki refused to back out however and mounted his horse, the sleek side of the mares side soothing against his legs.<br/>
The four of them were then off, cantering into the woods the wind blowing their hair back.</p><p>They had been riding deeper and deeper into the forest for several hours before Fandral finally raised a hand and they came to a stop, the four warriors dismounted their horses and shouldered their weapons. Latching the reigns of his horse to a tree branch beside the other three Loki fingered his knives as he wandered after the warriors three, they had apparently left their horses because the trees had gotten too thick to ride through as they ventured deeper into the forest.<br/>
Loki rolled his eyes as Vollstagg flinched at the sound of a wild animal in the distance, “afraid?” he called ahead, “what are we looking for anyway?” A clearing came into view, a sluggish swamp ran through the middle of it, Loki scoffed, “a swamp? This is ridiculous.”<br/>
He was suddenly aware that the warriors three were murmuring to each other in hushed whispers, their voices low. Loki wandered over to them and just managed to hear the end of their conversation before silence ensued.<br/>
“Thor will get over it.”<br/>
“They will both get over it.”</p><p>Loki brought his knife out of his pocket fiddling with the blade as the warriors three turned towards him, “I’m going to head back, whatever the reasoning for bringing me here is I don’t wish to hear of it.”<br/>
He was about to turn around when he felt a hand grasp his wrist and he turned back to find that Volstagg was the one whom had grabbed it.<br/>
“Don’t leave just yet Loki, we haven’t had our fun yet.”<br/>
Fun?<br/>
Loki stilled his trembling fingers, “what fun? Staring at a swamp? why don’t we return home and have a feast, I’m sure th--”<br/>
“Bah, we can feast later,” Volstaggs hand moved to Loki’s shoulder and he twitched as the larger Asgardian tightened his grip, one hand shuffled around for a moment out of Loki’s sight before something metal was brought into view.<br/>
“We were recently in Niflheim and it was brought to our attention that of all the harmless tricks you’ve played on us Loki. We’ve never played any of you.”</p><p>Loki studied the metal contraption, his shoulder had begun to ache from the pressure Volstagg was placing on it and Loki shrugged him off before backing away from the three, “have reason,” he told them, attempting to keep his voice calm although his breathing was erratic.<br/>
“I know not of your intentions, please let’s just go home.”<br/>
There was suddenly the tough bark of a tree at his back and the smell of the swamp behind it. Loki pulled out his second dagger and held it out in front of himself defensively.<br/>
Fandral smiled at him, “c’mon Loki, we merely wish to have some fun and test our new play toy.”<br/>
“Test it on Hogan!”<br/>
Fandral lunged at him and Loki barely had time to sidestep and throw his knife blindly through the air before the blond warrior tackled him and he was on the ground spitting curses as Fandral pressed what Loki assumed was his elbow against the back of his neck, Loki struggled, his strength wavering as he tried and failed to bring one of his doubles into existence only for the mirage to flicker and fade a moment later, his stress interrupting his ability to control his seidr. He could feel green at his fingers and attempted to fling his remaining knife backwards into Fandrals leg but his wrist was caught under one of the three men’s boot.<br/>
He could feel a bone in his arm crack under the weight of whoever’s shoe it was and let out a shocked gasp as the cracked bone settled in a new, unwelcome position dropping his knife in favour of relieving his hand from the weight Loki could feel tears brimming in the corners of his eyes.<br/>
Shock was radiating from whoever had stepped on his arm and there was a yell from who Loki assumed was Fandral, “you were supposed to stop him from stabbing me, not break his arm!”<br/>
Then Hogan’s voice, the usually cold and quiet warriors voice was shrill, “I’m sure he can heal it.”</p><p>Loki could indeed already feel his seidr moving swiftly to the broken bone to try and knit the halves back together, “get off me!” Loki hissed his dagger now out of reach from his hand, his wrist had completely healed by the time Loki had gathered his strength and managed to heave upwards, taking Fandral by surprise but the moment Loki had gotten to his knees he was back on the ground as Fandral gripped his arms behind his back, Loki let out a grunt of surprise as he felt the bite of rope as his elbows and wrists were bound together and he was rolled over on top of his now immobile arms.<br/>
“Let me go!” Loki could feel himself panicking now as he kicked out at the three warriors with his shoes as he scrabbled for purchase against the damp grass, Hogan seemed to hesitate, “maybe this isn’t such a good idea…”<br/>
Loki nodded, “it’s a terrible idea, whatever it is. You just wait until Thor hears about this. He’ll wring your necks!”<br/>
Volstagg looked thoughtful, “but then we would have wasted the fortune we spent on this little bugger,” he gestured to the metal contraption in his hand and Loki shifted uncomfortably from where he lay on the ground trying to gather a hold on himself and his seidr enough to get away.</p><p>He should’ve known something like this was going to happen, The warriors three didn’t just up and ask him to spend time with them without some sort of reasoning.<br/>
“I’m sick of him playing the tricks on us, we should get a go,” Fandral whined.<br/>
Loki attempted wiggling his fingers but apparently Fandral was now the god of knots and his arms remained firmly bound behind his back as the three warriors seemingly made their decision and the three of them knelt down beside the helpless trickster god.<br/>
“Have reason!” Loki pleaded in alarm as the heavy weight of Hogans hands pressed onto his shoulders, and Fandral took a hold of his head.</p><p>Loki twitched in their grip, “Let me go!!!” He thrashed about uncaring of the way his wrists tore against the tight rope against them, he jerked his head sideways as he caught on to what the metal contraption Volstagg held when his jaw was wrenched forward. The three warriors meant to silence him. Loki attempted biting Volstaggs hand, “stop!!” Loki kicked against the ground but the grip on his head and chin were too strong and he gagged as the metal bit on the inside of the mouth guard was forced down his throat, the protruding metal in his mouth had somehow wedged itself beneath Loki’s tongue and he could feel his tongue forced against the roof of his mouth.</p><p>The other half of the bit closed over his lips and pressed them shut as he spat and gagged and thrashed about in their grip but it was clasped under his ears and behind his head nonetheless. </p><p>Until finally the pressure against his jaw, shoulders and head was gone and he was left to flop backwards onto his arms with a sickening thud, Loki could feel his cry of pain in his throat but the sound was forced down as it reached the muzzle and could go no further. His tongue pressed against the roof of his mouth throbbed and he could feel the metal sides cutting into the edges of his lips, his wrists were bleeding profusely the sting of the rope rubbing against them causing the skin to break.<br/>
He glared at the three warriors as they stood, sickening smiles on their faces as they looked down at their work.<br/>
“That was easier than I expected.” Someone nudged his ribcage as Loki lay panting on the grass pulling deep breaths of air in through his nose as he desperately tried to maintain his composure, his glare heightened when Fandral laughed.<br/>
“Whats wrong Loki? Silver tongue turn to lead?”<br/>
Loki attempted to kick the brute but his leg missed and thwacked against a stone instead and he could feel tears brimming in his eyes as he was hoisted to his feet and had to balance on unsteady feet as the warriors threw jeers at him.</p><p>He blinked his tears away and shifted his arms, whimpering behind the muzzle as his tongue shifted and he could feel his lip split beneath the extreme pressure of the metal as it had been placed on his lips with no care whether or not it was too tight or not. His cries only brought more laughter from the warriors.<br/>
“I wish to hunt,” there was a yell from behind him as Volstagg lifted his axe in the air, “what is the point of venturing into a forest if we don’t hunt so we can feast?”<br/>
Loki flinched.<br/>
Fandral shook his head however, “we can feast at the palace, for now we must take our dearest prince back to his room. </p><p>Loki let out a grunt of annoyance as he was shoved forward, he was off balance from the limited use of his arms and he soon found himself toppling head over heals back onto the ground his face smacking unpleasantly against the edge of the swamp. His screech of pain as the muzzle ground into his lips and his tongue was forced further backwards into his mouth was silenced and went no further than his throat.<br/>
He hated them; he hated the warriors three. They could go die for all he cared, where was Thor? Why was Loki always right? Loki’s face burned in humiliation as he heard the three brutes chuckle behind him.<br/>
“Still nothing to say Princess. That’s so unlike you?”<br/>
Loki was so drained, his seidr felt like it was being crushed toward his feet and he was lightheaded and he could feel blood from his lips and tongue slowly filling his mouth as he laid, helpless and exhausted on his face in the grass.</p><p>He wanted nothing more than to conjure a dagger and drive it into their chests, he wanted his books.<br/>
And more than that he wanted Thor.<br/>
And he hated that.</p><p>He was so weak.<br/>
And he hated that.</p><p>He was hauled to his feet again but he was feeling so sick he almost toppled into Fandral’s chest as the warriors held him up.<br/>
“Woah, you okay there Loki?” There was a smile in the mans voice and Loki glared poison. His mouth hurt and his arms hurt. He wanted the three warriors to FUCKING DIE.</p><p>The ties on his arms were loosened and he regained the feeling in them as he brought them forward and pushed away from Fandral, his red raw and bleeding wrist was caught in the blond mans hand as the other two warriors watched, “Loki, calm down. Breath.”<br/>
Loki shook his head, pulling his hands free he grabbed at the metal on his lips and attempted to pry his fingers under it, when that failed he ripped at the sides that hooked around his head but to no avail.<br/>
The blood in his mouth was fogging his senses as he tried to focus on the simple task of breathing how the fuck was he supposed to calm down? The three warriors had just unknowingly brought up bad memories that Loki was trying to block. His lips still stung, the muzzle stung.</p><p>Loki stumbled backwards and only just managed to catch himself on a tree as he dug his nails into the sides of his cheeks, he needed the muzzle off. He needed to breath, he needed to talk.<br/>
He needed his seidr.<br/>
He wanted Thor.</p><p>Loki lunged at Fandral and knocked him over, wrapping his hands around the blonds neck he squeezed the man hands scrabbled at his arms and Loki found himself being hauled away by the other two warriors, he kicked out his legs and almost laughed as his boot caught on Fandral’s cheek.<br/>
And then he was on the ground again, his arms pinned to his sides. An elbow against his neck.<br/>
“How the fuck do you get it off?” Volstagg was yelling, Loki kicked out blindly and struggled against their grip, he could hear Fandral cursing beside him the blonds voice was hoarse and Loki felt a wave of satisfaction.<br/>
“There’s no latch, Where’s the fucking latch?”<br/>
“we need to get back to the palace, find a Healer. Fucking hel he’s bleeding.”</p><p>Loki was indeed bleeding; his wrists had sliced open from the rope and he could feel blood from his aching tongue filling his mouth as he desperately tried to swallow it in order to continue breathing.<br/>
“Loki! Fucking hel, it was a joke. It was never supposed to go this far!”<br/>
“Loki?”<br/>
“Loki, you need to keep still.”</p><p>Loki kicked in the direction of the voice and his foot found purchase with a satisfying thunk against someone’s chest, Loki screamed against the muzzle as a fist connected with his jaw and he was rolled over and forced to look into Hogan’s eyes, “Loki! Fucking Hel, pay attention.”<br/>
Loki brought his now free fist into the dark-haired warriors face, he could now feel a bruise forming along his chin alongside the other that was caused by Thor’s grip and another from Volstagg’s.<br/>
His feet lashed out as he reached his hands to the muzzle and dug is finger into his cheek in attempt to pry the metal off uncaring of how his nails gauged deep cuts into his skin.</p><p>“Can’t we just knock him out?”<br/>
“He’s hurting himself more!”<br/>
“We can’t knock him out, it’ll probably make it worse.”<br/>
“Tie his legs? He keeps kicking me.”<br/>
Silence.</p><p>Loki’s legs were pinned to the ground and he thrashed about as they knotted his boots together with a length of rope, later his knees were in the same position. Volstagg promptly sat on his now bound legs and he was held immobile as his wrists were pried from where he had dug them into his cheeks and tied together wrist to elbow so he lay with his arms crossed against his chest and his legs pinned together.</p><p>His back arched as the new position caused him to inhale sharply, the blood in his mouth caught in his throat and then he was choking.</p><p>“Who the fuck thought this was a good idea?”<br/>
“All of us did, FUCK!”<br/>
Loki was coughing against the muzzle, his eyes wide as he rolled onto his side, he could feel blood trailing down his chin from where the muzzle wasn’t quite as tight.</p><p>“we need to get him to a healer.”<br/>
He was hoisted up over someone’s shoulder, blood trickling down his chin as he jerked in whoever it was’s grip. Time seemed to movie quite fast as he was eventually flung over the back of a horse, the sudden pressure on his stomach knocked the wind out of him and he laid there heaving breath in through his nose as who he assumed was Fandral climbed onto the horse behind him.<br/>
He must’ve passed out because next thing he knew he was opening his eyes to a sudden onslaught of brightness, the muzzle was still on and his mouth was still full of blood but his sore body was lying on something soft his head elevated.<br/>
They must have made it to the infirmary in time.<br/>
Or was he dead.</p><p>Of course, he was not dead.<br/>
Loki was not that lucky.<br/>
Which meant he was in the infirmary.</p><p>Loki tried lifting his hands to scratch at the skin around the muzzle but found that they had been bound, along with his ankles to the padding beneath him that Loki had decided was a bed, he must’ve had a sudden rise in heart rate because a moment later a healer was beside him and reaching for his chin.<br/>
Loki subconsciously jerked away from their hand as it brushed against the painful muzzle that for some reason seemed tighter then when it had first been forced down his throat.</p><p>There was some murmuring before his head was lifted up, the grip beneath his ears firm but gentle as a hand groped around the base of his neck where the muzzle was locked. The hand from the healer pulled back abruptly however to look into his eyes.<br/>
“My prince, can you hear me?”<br/>
Loki struggled to focus on the voice before nodding, wincing as the movement jarred the metal that dug into his jaw.<br/>
“okay, can you shift your jaw?”<br/>
Loki shook his head, the muzzle was so tight that his face was beginning to feel numb.<br/>
“Can you access your seidr?”</p><p>This was something that Loki had realised a while ago, his seidr had been pushed away somewhere, he could feel it but couldn’t grasp a hold of it.<br/>
He shook his head.<br/>
The healer studied his mouth for a moment before attempting to get a finger beneath it. The muzzle appeared to tighten and Loki whimpered as his jaw was compressed tighter and the bit was shoved deeper into his mouth pushing his tongue further back.<br/>
He tried not to gag.</p><p>“I’m assuming its some sort of dwarven magic my prince, I am unsure how to remove it.”<br/>
Loki glanced at his wrists, his eyes pleading.<br/>
The healers gaze softened, she moved her hands to Loki’s wrist and unhooked the leather from his arm. Loki immediately reached for his mouth, the metal was so tight that the skin below his mouth was feeling cold probably from lack of oxygenation. He groped around that back of his head his right hand clenched at his side from where it was still bound tightly to the bed.</p><p>Loki fiddled with the metal beneath his ear until he finally found purchase in the form of what felt like a rune of some sort. He tapped the rune and then the healers leg, she lifted his short hair away from his neck and studied the side of his head. Loki’s skin prickled as the healer muttered a few spells under her breath and he felt the warm embrace of her weak untamed seidr against his cheak before the muzzle loosened and they were able to slip it down his chin so that it rested around his neck. Loki’s tongue finally fell from where it had been forced against the roof of his mouth, he could feel countless grazes and cuts along his lips adding to the small scars that already littered the flesh.<br/>
He was missing several layers of skin from his cheeks where his nails had gauged holes in his skin.<br/>
Loki heaved in several deep breaths as he adjusted his jaw and wiped the blood from his mouth on the back of his hand.</p><p>“Thank you,” he gasped, his voice was hoarse, and he felt himself twitch as the medic leaned forward to study the muzzle.<br/>
“What happened?” She asked.<br/>
Loki studied her for a moment, “The three warriors, Hogan, Fandral and Volstagg attacked me. I was taken by surprise.”<br/>
He looked down, ‘I wasn’t weak, I wasn’t weak’ he kept telling himself.<br/>
But he was. And there was nothing he could do to stop that fact just like he was weak those few years earlier when he’d been captured by the same dwarves and had his lips-<br/>
Loki cut his thoughts off as he wiped a tear away from his eyes and scratched the clotting blood on his cheek.<br/>
The healer caught his hand in hers and coaxed him to lie down before strapping his arm back to the mattress.<br/>
Loki stifled his whimper as the leather rubbed the grazes on his wrists.</p><p>“Why must you tie me down like this?”<br/>
The healer smiled at him, “its for your own safety my prince, you’ve just been through a traumatic experience, the three warriors assaulted you and they will be trialled as such the minute Odin returns.”<br/>
Loki shifted his wrists in the leather straps uncomfortably, “of course,” the metal of the muzzle was painful, the bit was digging into the side of his neck and he tried shifting his head to move it away.</p><p>“I am sorry, I do not know the correct spell to remove it from you, I could only loosen it to get it out of your mouth.”<br/>
Loki nodded, “thank you.”</p><p>The healer nodded before exiting the curtained off room and leaving him alone.</p><p> </p><p>                                       ___</p><p>Loki drifted in and out of a fitful dose before he was awoken by a shout from the end of his bed, he opened his eyes to find the god of thunder at the foot of his bed. He blinker uncertainly as his brother dropped his hammer on the floor and walked the distance to his side, Loki clenched his hands from where they were held to the bed by the leather straps.<br/>
“Are you home early?” Loki rasped, his throat ached for water and his neck was throbbing where the metal of the muzzle dug into his chin. Rubbing against the multiple bruises that now decorated his jawline.</p><p>“No brother, I returned home as soon as I could, but I was still three days.”<br/>
Loki twitched, had he been out that long? He clenched and unclenched his fists uncomfortably feeling helpless as he looked up at the larger god above him.</p><p>Thor seemed to notice his agitation for his gaze lowered to Loki’s wrists, “would you like those off?” he questioned.<br/>
Loki nodded.</p><p>Thor moved stiffly to Loki’s wrists and unstrapped them from the mattress, the god of mischief lifted his hands to his chin and rubbed at the bruises, “how are you?” he asked his brother as he studied his wrists. Wishing he could access his seidr to remove the bloody muzzle and heal his wounds.<br/>
“I am good, dearest Loki, what happened?”<br/>
“you don’t know?”<br/>
“I do. I just wish to hear your side of the story.”</p><p>Loki scratched at a scab along his jaw and ran his tongue over his lips, “If you must know, your friends offered for me to come along with them on their hunting mission,” he finally met the thunderers obnoxiously blue eyes.<br/>
“they attacked me and forced that hunk of metal down my throat.”<br/>
Thor was looking confused, “you did not fight them off?”<br/>
Loki stared at him, “I was outnumbered, three to one. Volstagg took me by surprise.”<br/>
Thor appeared completely vacant to the fact that his friends had injured him, “they were merely testing your strength Loki, you should be ready for anything. A real warri--”</p><p>“What of their consequences?” Loki ground his teeth together.<br/>
Thor stared at him, “Father returned home yesterday, heard the news and stated that their acts were merely of trying to better you for the future. They have not been punished.”</p><p>Of course they weren’t, Loki was the only one who ever got punished wasn’t he.</p><p>Loki nodded towards the door, “Please leave Thor.”</p><p>Thor’s face drooped, his blue eyes sad, “as you wish brother.”</p><p>Loki was finally left alone again to his thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>